Luigi
Luigi is Mario's younger brother. He previously fought Miles "Tails" Prower in the 32nd episode of Death Battle, Luigi VS Tails. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Luigi VS Aya Drevis * Luigi VS Blastaar * Luigi vs Dan Hibiki *Luigi vs Diddy Kong *Luigi VS Donatello *Luigi vs Fi *Luigi vs Jaune Arc *Luigi Vs Link * Luigi VS Lucas * Luigi VS Meta Knight * Luigi vs Midna * Luigi vs Papyrus * Luigi vs Proto Man * Luigi vs Robin * Luigi V.S Shadow the Hedgehog * Luigi vs War Machine * Luigi vs Yamcha *Luigi vs. Dante vs. Inuyasha vs. Papyrus vs. Valērie *Luigi VS Bandana Dee *Luigi VS Yang Xiao Long *Luigi VS Krillin *Mario Vs. Luigi Vs. Wario Vs. Waluigi *Danny Phantom vs Luigi With Mario * Mario and Luigi vs Banjo-Kazooie * MARIO & LUIGI VS JAK AND DAXTER * Mario and Luigi vs Rayman and Globox * Mario & Luigi vs Mega Man & Proto Man * Sans and papyrus VS Mario and luigi * Dante & Vergil VS Mario & Luigi * Mario & Luigi Vs. Sonic & Tails Battle Royale * Not Powerful Battle Royale * Super Mario Bros Crossover battle royale * Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale With Mario-verse * Mario-verse VS Sonic-verse With Smash Bros-verse * SmashBros-Verse VS Play-Station All-Stars-Verse Completed Fights * Luigi vs Bass * Luigi vs Big the cat * Luigi vs Blanka * Luigi vs Donald Duck * Luigi vs Falco Lombardi * Luigi vs GoofyLuigi vs Donald Duck * Luigi vs Ken Masters * Luigi vs. Pac-Man * Luigi vs Sub-Zero * Luigi vs Tails vs Proto man vs Ms pacman * Thor vs Luigi *Mario and Luigi vs Shrek and Donkey * Luigi vs Vegeta * Luigi VS Zero * Mario and Luigi vs Finn and Jake * Mario & Luigi VS Olimar & Louie * Mario and Sonic vs Luigi and Tails * Nintendo Sidekicks Battle Royale * Super Mario 64 Heroes Battle Royale * Super Mario Bros 2 Battle Royale * Super Smash Bros. 64 Battle Royale * Thor vs Luigi So Far Stats * Wins: 14 * Losses: 7 Possible Opponents *Kid Flash (DC Comics)﻿﻿﻿ *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto)﻿﻿﻿ *Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)﻿﻿﻿ *Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street)﻿﻿﻿ *Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist)﻿﻿﻿ *Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants)﻿﻿﻿ *Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog)﻿﻿﻿ History Luigi is the younger brother of the famous Mario. While he helps Mario on multiple quests to protect the Mushroom Kingdom from Bowser, he often lives in his brother's shadow, and is often ignored by the citizens for his accomplishments. Despite this and his cowardice, he still doesn't hesitate to save the day or rescue Princess Peach when he's required to. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Age: 26 *Height: 5'5" *Weight: 200 lbs. *Mario's Younger Brother *Citizen of Mushroom Kingdom *Trained by the Jellyfish Sisters & the Thunder God *One of Several Star Children Skills & Abilities *Superhuman Strength & Stamina *Scuttle Jump *Super Jump *Green Missile *Luigi Cyclone *Super Jump Punch *Superior Jumping Ability *Aerial Fireball *Luigi Death Stare Power-Ups *Hammer *Vanish Power Flower *Negative Zone *Poltergust 3000 (Elemental Medals: Fire, Water, & Ice) Weaknesses *Cowardly *Clumsy *Sleeps through important events *Inferiority Complex *Fails at Traction Feats & Strengths *Expert in Multiple Sports *Defeated Dimentio *Saved Wario from Chief Chilly *Defeated King Boo *Assisted Mario in many adventures *Regularly smashes solid bricks *Won Mario Party by doing absolutely nothing Gallery Luigi.png Pixel Luigi.png Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Magic Users Category:Mario characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with a rival Category:US Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Italian Combatants Category:European Combatants Category:Sidekicks Category:Hammer Users Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Vehicle Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Flight Users Category:Playable Character Category:Water Manipulator Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Healers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Maze Navigator Combatants Category:Air Manipulator